<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck you monokuma, why did you think body swapping was a good motive like wth by Panta_gremlien_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239069">Fuck you monokuma, why did you think body swapping was a good motive like wth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta_gremlien_42/pseuds/Panta_gremlien_42'>Panta_gremlien_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, So this is based of a tic tok, Stimming, When kokichis bourd he paints his nails raindom coulors, Will be multiple chapters, and takes meds, and trans suichi, but noooo I gotta go to school, kokichi doesn’t eat enough, kokichi isn’t ok, mentions of dice??, might add more tags later tbh, monokuma I know you want death but y u switch ppl, not even my tictok, oof I need to go to sleep, someone requested this lol, they might show up, they trans shut up If you don’t agree leave, trans kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta_gremlien_42/pseuds/Panta_gremlien_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monokuma thought body swap was a good motive and Shuichi reathinks his opinion on kokichi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kokichi boi take better care of yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+one+person+in+the+comment+of+the+Video+that+wanted+a+fic">That one person in the comment of the Video that wanted a fic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyyyyyyy I don’t know what I’m doing ngl oof</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So kokichi and Shuichi are trans in this story and kokichi had been binding for to long so TW idk if this is a commen trigger but it’s not safe so yea. Also medication warning if you had a bad experience so </p><p>TW unsafe binding and medicine<br/>Ok have a good day😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where am I?” Was Shuichi’s first thought as he woke up in a chaotic room. His second, “Who am I?!” Followed as he looked at his body, rainbow nails, a few scars, cuts and bruises. (Not self harm btw, just clumsy everyday stuff)</p><p>He stood up, and realized things felt,,,,,,,, taller? He looked around the room, looking for the standard items like the bed, dresser and desk and yes, they where taller the usual. He walked over to the dresser and saw, not his own face, but kokichis. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next thing he saw was a binder strap. That confused him, as he had no idea kokichi was trans like him. Shuichi relized, that kokichi had had his binder on for too long so, a little embarrassed, he changed out of the binder into a sports bra and hoodie. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>he began to look around the room, noticing a pan flag(kokichi is pan fight me💖💛💙) a box of crayons, some pictures of a group of kids, ‘dice’ he read, and meds? <br/>
“what the.  . .” Shuichi wonder, picking up the two bottles. <br/>
“insomnia and what? The label peeled of. Huh.” He muttered, looking at the dose so he didn’t throw off any schedules kokichi had, tho based on how tiered he was, he didn’t think he took them all that often. That was a little worrisome. Then he heard a knock and his(?) voice saying </p><p>“Hey Shuichi~? I think we need to talk, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey uh ch 2 out later today hopefully, Friday probably. Sorry I have busy schedule, with school and stuff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little info you need to understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some info u need to have to understand</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>👇👁👄👁 things to know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so uh this is non despair, junko isn’t that much of a phycopath and all three classes exist at the same time(Plus despair girls,,,, but like the warriors of hope just kinda live there too) and while there areas are septet there’s doors to connect so like,,,,,,, Shuichi might be friends with Kyoko, oR makoto and komaru will have sibling fights, and nagito has to deal with the warriors of hope. Also they can text on the mono pads </p><p>but!!! If they chose to not kill, then they live at hopes peak for *high school* for like a tv show? So everyone was like “bet we don’t have to kill and we get to leave!” And monokuma is nicer but also him. So yea. And chihiro is non-binary cuz um it feels right??? If that makes sense??? Oh and I have a Danganronpa oc  named kyio ikoma and she’s part of dice, so like they( her kokichi and dice) consetere each other family but her ultimate is duscise so she can make herself look like other people or like,,,, strait up bleand herself into a wall with makeup and stuff. She stims a lot and dosen’t get emotions, (you have to tell her she won’t just know) how to make facial expressions( you get blank face or over the top expressions.  No inbetwen) and don’t even try idioms, if you use like. ‘ let the cat out of the bag’ she will think there’s a cat. I will be adding more tags, and might eventually do more story’s in this universe! </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not posting I am writing the next chapter but school😭 hybrid sucks but let me know if there’s things that make   U  ✨uncomfy✨ So if I write about that in the future I can tag it as a TW<br/>Thank you anonymous and SkechbookOfCosplans for the coments and for noticing I mislabed something</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>